A Perfect Mistake
by kamikaze-bulma
Summary: STOP! I know what you're thinking already... yes it is a *tad* long, but I promise you, you'll be begging for more! A B/V story about their relationship... must read!


A Perfect Mistake  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT and I never will. You know who it belongs to... hopefully.   
  
Authors note: Well this is my second fic on here, and it's a song fic of Bulma and Vegeta. I mixed around the lyrics to match my story. I know, I know... millions of other v/b fic, what makes mine worthy? I don't know either ^_^"... but ENJOY!.....  
  
  
  
  
::You know, I don't know what it is ::  
::But everything about you is so irrisistable.... ::  
  
  
Bulma sat in her room, her heart racing faster than it ever had. Yamucha had just made up with her, and now he's been so true. Even though the butterflies of love fluttered in her stomach, she still felt the need to eat. No point in startving, right?  
  
She lightly walked down the stairs and twirled when she reached the bottom. Her mother saw her actions and grew a stupid grin. Bulma plopped down on the couch and her mom brought her dinner. Vegeta had his lip curled in disgust at her, which didn't surprise her much.  
  
"Thanks mom," she said while picking at her stir fry. She ate the noodles but pushed the rest around. "I wish my lover were here," she sighed. Vegeta choked on his food.  
  
"I'd like to keep my appetite," he growled at her.  
  
"Well, go then, no one is exactly begging you to stay here!"   
  
"You'd miss my presence." he stuffed a chicken piece in his mouth. Bulma sighed loudly.  
  
"There's no point in talking to you Saiyajins is there? You're either ignorant or arrogant!" She threw her arms up.  
  
"Amen, now be gone. Your face is making me nauseous," he smirked. The doorbell interrupted her next opinion, crashing their verbal spar.   
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue as she walked towards the door. On the other side of the now opened door stood Yamucha stood with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Yamucha! I was just thinking about you, come on in." She pulled him inside. He gave her the flowers to her as they collapsed on the couch near to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh please, don't make me vomit," he grunted. Vegeta stood up and turned away. He had the attention of the two of them as he turned to give them a death glare. For the split second they had eye contact, Bulma looked in his eyes and felt herself melt. His bottomless eyes held so much, so much she didn't know about. He was a rude one indeed, but he couldn't be like that all the time, could he?   
  
"If you want more food, there's more in the kitchen. You don't have to be all rude," she sniggered. Vegeta scowled at her remark, stuck his nose in the air and walked away. She mentally kicked herself for even looking at him as such a character. She watched him leave the room.  
  
"Kami to Bulma. Hello?!" Yamucha waved his hand in front of her eyes. She quickly snapped out of her little world, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Um, sorry. Want some, ah, food?" she smiled fakely.  
  
"Sure, I haven't eaten tonight. Your mom's stir-fry?! This is the food of heaven!" he smacked his lips. She rolled her eyes at his childishness and handed him her plate. What's the point in eating if you've lost your appetite? Yamucha noticed her spaceyness this evening and kissed her cheek. In the process of his sloppy but thoughtful kiss, he left a noodle on her face. She couldn't help but laugh it off.  
  
"I had another dream, Yamucha," Bulma finally said. He stopped chowing for a while and looked at her.  
  
"About Vegeta? Geez, did you do anything this time?" he put down his chopstick. Bulma blushed a little, knowing that there were some ::minor:: details she could care less to mention.   
  
~***~***~  
  
A couple more months had passed and as abnormal as it sounds, not a quarrel between Bulma and Yamucha. Constant and neverending nagging from Vegeta usually left her ready to pound in someone's face. Sadly, poor Yamucha was the one to take the heat. Needless to say, Vegeta enjoyed it when she was mad. It seemed that every time they talked, it had to be that certain arguing. Everytime she fumed he kept thinking if she had power to go with that anger she'd be just like the women back on Vegeta-sei. That's what made him closer to her, attracted him maybe.  
  
One particular occassion was out of the regular ring of oradinary. Bulma had a very important deadline to meet, so she hired an assistant. She was smart when it came to what Bulma needed, but she was really, really, really, really *need I go on?* really ditzy.  
  
Vegeta finished yet another day of rigorous training and headed in for the day. Nancy, the help, was reading a formula for a new capsule design when she saw him pass by. He was in his normal attire, no shirt, spandex shorts, and sweaty as hell. Nancy saw him, dropped her jaw along with the formula, and drooled as she followed him to the shower rooms. Bulma noticed the quietness and knew Vegeta was behind it.  
  
Nancy was standing by the door, staring like she'd never seen a man before.  
  
"Nancy? What are you doing?!" Bulma whispered loudly. Nancy spun around with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Where on earth did you find that?" she gasped and clutched her chest.  
  
"Find what?" Bulma quirked her eyebrow.   
  
Nancy slowly pointed into the showers towards Vegeta. Bulma reluctantly looked inside just to see him drop his towel in front of them, exposing more than just his pride. Nancy's eyes opened wide and she fainted, quietly, thank Kami. Bulma's mouth mimicked his towel and almost hit the floor. She quickly covered her eyes with her clipboard.  
  
While she dragged Nancy's unconscious bodyback to her lab, she smiled inside to see that moment replay in her mind. It wasn't out of pleasure of course, nope, not at all. She bit lightly on her bottom lip while she thought and strained to pull her assistant. She wasn't exactly light. What makes him think that he needs all that strenuous training? He's just plain gorgeous the way he is...  
  
"Where is he?!" Nancy screamed. Bulma snapped out of her daydream and bit down on her lip, hard.  
  
"He's in the shower, ow..." she yelled back. Bulma wiped her lip with her white lab coat, leaving a crimson stain.  
  
"Damn girl! If I didn't see him for myself, I wouldn't believe in perfection! Ah, you're so lucky Bulma!" Nancy sighed.  
  
"I'm blessed. To house an arrogant bastard like him had always been my dream."  
  
"You mean you're not dating?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Of course not! I'd rather be shot than be with that man." She pushed her hair out of her face. "He's all yours."  
  
"Really? Do you think he'd really like me?" Nancy twisted her blond hair. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
::She has no chance. He doesn't like anyone, what makes her think that he'd like her?:: she thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him walk by.  
  
"There's your chance," Bulma smiled. Nancy nodded, putting on some lip gloss. She began to follow in hot pursuit. Bulma tiptoed out to watch.  
  
Vegeta was about out walk out the front door when Nancy zoomed in front of him. He made an abrupt stop and frowned at her presence.  
  
"Um, hi. You don't know me but...."  
  
"Good, now get outta my face you..."  
  
"My name is Nancy, glad to meet you," she reached out her hand. He just looked at her and made no movement. Nancy looked over Vegeta's shoulder to Bulma for advice.  
  
"And she was just leaving. Go away Vegeta." Bulma strolled into the room. Both of their gazes switched to her.  
  
"I can't go one day without seeing you, can I?" he growled examining her head to toe.  
  
"I guess that would be a problem since I live here, now wouldn't it?!" she shot back.  
  
"Are you busy tonight, uh, I didn't catch your name," Nancy interrupted.  
  
"I am now, and you should address me as your Prince." He frowned at her and opened the door. Bulma slapped her head and grabbed Nancy's arm and began to pull.  
  
"We've heard enough from you 'Prince,'" she mocked. "Come on Nancy, I do have a deadline to meet."  
  
"Sure, um Prince? If you ever want to go out sometime, I'll be around," she twirled her hair and looked seductively at him. He walked out the door not giving her a second look.  
  
"God! I hate him so much!" Bulma started back to lab once again.  
  
"How can you hate something so beautiful?" she spun in a circle.  
  
"I hired you to help me, not admire the man that lives here!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I know," she answered uncomfortably. "I think he likes you," she added.  
  
"Just get to work!"  
  
~***~***~  
  
That memory would definitly stick with her. Sadly, those two never became a couple. He felt the need to give in, he didn't need that hussy after him. Well, Bulma had more on her mind than just his dating handicap.  
  
Luckily, Bulma had finished her latest invention. It wasn't a biggie, just the latest rage. It was a slick sports car, 4WD, V10 engine, a sound system that could be heard 5 miles away, including a leather interior, CD/DVD player, with a global positioning system that could be picked up anywhere. Hers just happened to be a midnight blue that appealed to everyone. She thought she might as well test it out. If she was going to be drving that stud car, she might as well look the part, right?  
  
She went back inside and changed into a skin tight mini dress with black stilletoes that went half way up her shin. When she went outside she opened her capsule.  
  
Vegeta, who was training near by, heard her leave the house and looked over in curiousity. He seen her and that gorgeous car she built. He wanted to pretend that he was looking at the car, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Those heels and dress... who needs the car right?....   
  
"Um, Vegeta?" she asked nervously. He snapped out of his trance and wiped the dripping sweat off his soaking body.  
  
"What do you want now woman?"  
  
"Well, you looked so interested in the ::car:: that I thought I'd ask you if you'd like to go for a ride," she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why would I want to be seen with you?" he snapped.  
  
"Fine, see ya later then," she teased. He walked robotic-like to the car.  
  
"Since you're obviously forcing me," he said touching the car ever so carefully. He slid his hand over the perfect leather interior and over the grey dashboard.  
  
"So you're a man after all," she joked. He grunted while he sat and shut his door. "I call it... Nova. By the way you look, it's a nice car." She hopped in the drivers side. He looked at her with ravishing eyes and said something totally contradictory to what he was thinking.  
  
"It's the only thing on this pittiful planet worth my attention." He crossed his arms.  
  
"What about Nancy? She thinks the world of you..." She started the car, making them both jump. The car roared with power, which Vegeta instantly liked.   
  
"That woman is crazy to think I'd take a second look at her."  
  
"Dear Kami! You act like you're some prize to be won. And believe me, you are no prize to me." She shifted into reverse and sped out of her driveway.  
  
"Do you think I'd actually listen to you? Look at your 'prize.' I wouldn't even breathe if I were you," he spat, uncovering the roof to the car. The wind swept into the car, which made their hair fly wildly.  
  
"He knows how to treat me right. Besides, it's better than being alone." She shifted into 6th and sped even faster, adrenaline pushing her every impulse. They were blazing down the empty highway at 90 mph. Her remark hit him hard, he never really realized how lonely he was. But no matter, love was for the weak.   
  
"If being treated right means being played, then being alone is my best bet," he retorted.  
  
"In case you didn't know, he hasn't cheated on me for about 4 months now," she frowned, gripping the sterring wheel with both hands.  
  
"Once a cheater always a cheater, am I correct?" He brushed his untamed hair away from his eyes. She felt as if someone slapped her across the face. She glanced at him, hurt rushing through her. The sad part was that the saiyajin was right this time. She was, both her and Yamucha, living a lie. They were both wasting time on something that would never work, or so she thought.  
  
She took what he said into account with no offense. Bulma took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at this man sitting next to her. He wore a white wife-beater with black spandex. His unruly raven hair flowed violently with the wind. His stern look was enough to kill a man, but she didn't think anything of it. A sharp turn on the road made her turn hastily. Vegeta tore his eyes away from the road to her crazy driving.  
  
"Damn woman drivers. Pull over," he demanded. She just "hmph-ed" and did so. "Now switch me spots, I'll show you how to drive this car."  
  
He unfastened his belt and levitated over the car. She unwillingly got out and pouted as she got out and walked to the passenger side. He watched her thoughtfully as she walked. Those heels showed her long toned legs. He dropped down into the drivers side while she fastened her seat belt.  
  
"Well?! Are you just going to show me how you've mastered putting on your belt?" she snapped, having no eye contact.  
  
"Shut it," he growled. He turned car around and sped well above what she was driving. She forgot about her tantrum and wondered how he knew how to drive. She unbuckled her seat belt and sat up on the head of her seat. She let her arms swing with the strong wind.   
  
Vegeta looked alternately from the road to her out of the corner of his eye. She closed her eyes as she looked down, brushing her hair back as she lifted her head back up. Like the setting sun, she slid back into her seat once again.  
  
"You might want to slow down speed demon, you'll miss the turn off," she ran her hands over her thighs for warmth. She watched the sign that designated for them to turn zoom by.  
  
"I want to show you somewhere," he looked straight ahead. She looked oddly at him and nodded. He quickly turned the wheel into a uphill gravel road, leaving skid marks on the highway. The bumpy ride eroded her thoughts, what was there to think anyway? He wanted to be near her, well, he wasn't pushing her away.  
  
He felt like reaching out to her, just to touch her. Being near her was always magical in a way. There was a vibe that radiated from her that he wanted as his own. That body and her beauty added to her appeal. Vegeta smirked at his thoughts knowing how shallow he was thinking. He stomped on his brakes.  
  
"Pack up the car, we have to fly there." He turned it off.  
  
"Sure," she said getting out. She pressed a button and it shrunk back down into a pocket sized capsule again. She stuffed it in her purse and looked at him.  
  
"Don't even start," he scooped her in his arms and floated high enough for her comfort. She held onto his neck, gripping for dear life. She leaned closer to him, her face resting on his. Her lips brushed upon his ear, unknowingly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he clenched onto her.  
  
"Where are you taking me Vegeta?" she tickled his ear, unknowing to the thoughts she put into his evil mind.  
  
"You'll see," he said as they swooped down a cliff. She winced and clenched onto him even harder as they sped up. Soon they came to a clearing.  
  
There lay a lake with a stunning waterfall pouring into it. No moonlight shown since Piccolo destroyed it, but the stars were definitely visible. It was plain breath taking. Shrubs of all type and rose bushes grew all over adding to the beauty. The ripples in the lake reflected a distored image of the two keeping their distances.  
  
"This place is amazing Vegeta! How'd you, where'd you ....?" she knelt and touched the chilled water.  
  
"After my training I usually come here to meditate," he crossed his arms again and took a look around.  
  
"I'm speechless, who would have thought you would find such a treasure. So this is where you are when you're not home," she splashed him. He smirked and gave her a light push that made her fall over. She almost hit the water until he grabbed her.  
  
Her back was inches from the freezing lake until Vegeta lost is balance. Both Bulma and Vegeta toppled into the lake. Her dress immediatly clung to her as she clenched onto him again. He held onto her shoulders as they floated to the middle of the lake. Her body sought the warmth that diffused from his.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here, it's gorgeous," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He let his hands slip down to her hips.  
  
"Sure," he grunted. They floated there for a while until they finally locked eyes. She tried to look away but he cupped her chin and she faced him again.  
  
  
::Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me ::  
::I knew I mean to say no.... ::  
  
  
"Pretty night, don't you think?" she cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"Words can't describe," he leaned a little closer. Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't even begin to think that this was actually happening. She couldn't resist either, this was a whole new side of Vegeta she never saw before. She slowly let her eyelids drop as she leaned towards him also. He could taste her lips before they met. She felt the need to gasp when she touched him, his lips were so full, warm and inviting, unlike the personality she'd been seeing. Her heart felt like it was throbbing in her throat.  
  
At first it was feathery, light kiss, but it soon grew into a deep, endless one leaving both breathless. In between little kisses, Bulma opened her mouth to breathe. Vegeta, even though out of breath as well, took advantage of her slip up. He slid his tongue in her mouth creating a fire deep within each of them. As his tongue assulted her mouth, he moved his hands lower. She reached down and began to guide them for him. As they bobbed up and down creating ripples, it seemed nothing could stop them. A gun shot shattered the surroundings while they pushed each other away.  
  
"Get outta muh lake!" the farmer with the gun shouted. Vegeta lifted her out of the water and shot into the air. The man took a few pot shots at them, failing to come close.  
  
  
While they flew back, silence was a burden. Bulma sat in his arms thinking about what had just happened. ::What if that man didn't come around? Would we have gone further?:: she drowned in her thoughts. It also amazed her that she didn't make a move to stop him.  
  
When they landed, she didn't think twice about opening the car and getting in. Vegeta hesitantly sat in the drivers side and started it.  
  
"Well, tonight was different..." she broke the silence. He looked at her, still damp from earlier. Her dress clunged to her letting him see every one of her curves. He left one hand on the wheel, finished shifting gears and placed that hand on her knee. Bulma looked up at him and put her hand on his. She gulped as she led it up closer to her and squeezed his hand.  
  
~***~***~  
  
"Oh my God Bulma! I thought you'd said..." Nancy screeched. Bulma shushed her.  
  
"I know, I know. But, oh, I don't know..." she placed her hand on her own forehead. "I can't even speak to him anymore, I'm afraid to."  
  
"Ah, I told you that he like you didn't I?" she raved.  
  
"Yes, yes you did." She reached for her ratchet.  
  
"Now, you gotta tell me, where'd you meet him. No secrets now...."  
  
"Let's just say, not from around here," she sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, okay. And what are you going to do about Yamucha?"  
  
"I'm not sure about anything anymore. We've known each other since we were 16, and I'm thinking he's the one. But since Vegeta's in the picture, I'm not sure anymore. I just this that Vegeta is a test for me and him," she reasoned.  
  
"Maybe it's the other way around..." Nancy continued to type on the computer.  
  
"For everyone's sake, I hope not. But it was one kiss. That one kiss couldn't steal 16 years of love right?" She dropped her ratchet.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Nancy continued typing. Bulma sighed.  
  
  
::He's irrisistable, upclose and personal ::  
::Now inescapable, I can hardly breathe ::  
  
  
Everytime she saw him, it was a different experience. He just plainly took her breath away. They hadn't talked, or even argued for over a week now and it was killing her. She fought about whether she wanted him or not, but what they did wasn't classified as nothing in her book.  
  
One day her mother made his lunch and had asked her to take it to him. She reluctantly did so and walked out to the gravity machine. Since there was no convenient doorbell, she pounded until he came to the door.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?" he scorned. She set the tray down and walked up to him.   
  
"Actually, you didn't. But here's your chance!" she flarred her arms out. He back away at the tone of her voice. "Now, tell me what your problem is anyway."  
  
"Do I need one?" He massaged his wrist.  
  
"I didn't really expect one. You're only a saiyajin after all..." she poked him and frowned.  
  
"Say that again woman. I dare you." He grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the cushioned walls. His ki rose rapidly as he pressed himself against her.  
  
"Go ahead Vegeta, you don't have the balls. I dare you..." she taunted. Using her free hand she shoved him off.  
  
"First you insult my heritage and then try to get away?" he spat in her face. She shrugged and wriggled her wrist loose.   
  
"I'm right here, and I'm not running!" she yelled right back at him. He pushed her back against the wall and became painfully close to her.  
  
"Good," he seductively breathed down her neck. He lifted her hands over her head and began to kiss her, purposely missing her lips. He took little nips and bites at her neck. She wanted to be with him, but something made her stop him. She raised his head back up to eye level.  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this Vegeta," she heaved.  
  
"I don't think so either," he breathed down her neck again sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Then I think we should stop," she nibbled his ear, not wanting to do what's right. Then she wiggled out of his grasp. She realized she was supposed to met Yamucha at his place over an hour ago.  
  
"Damn!" she shouted running out of the room. He looked suspisiously at her.   
  
Before he resumed his training she swung the door open and ran back in. There they gave each other the longest, sweetest kiss. Breathlessly, she found strength to run back out again. Vegeta was confused yet he smiled inside. Was this something new for the both of them? He just didn't know what to expect anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma's tires squealed loudly as she slid into Yamucha's driveway. She took a look in the mirror to only see a disaster. Her hair was all over, sticking out all over and even defying gravity. Her lipstick was smeared to boot. She quickly fixed herself up and sprinted into the front door.  
  
Yamucha was leaning against a doorway when she burst through. His expression never changed, which surprised her. She stood still and looked at him as silence overtook them both.  
  
"Running late?" he finally spoke.  
  
"Just a little. My mother had me help her with some tasks today. Sorry," she walked over to him. "Have anything planned?"  
  
"Follow me," he grasped her hand. He tugged her as they both walked lightly to the dining table. Yamucha swung the door for her to see a beautiful candle lit lunch. She gasped and looked at him.  
  
"You did this yourself?" she smiled. He pulled out her chair for her to sit as she did so.  
  
"It's our four and a half month anniversary. Remember?" He sat in his chair. Bulma looked at him with astonishment, he never remembered things like this.  
  
"Um, yeah. Of course I remember. Uh, lets have a .... toast?" she said with confusion. He nodded and lifted his chardonnay to hers.  
  
"To a long love and happiness."  
  
"Love and happiness," she repeated reluctantly. Their glasses tapped and she took a sip. Whatever snapped into him, she liked it.  
  
~***~***~  
  
That night, Yamucha dropped her off at home. Before she got out of his car, he leaned to her and kissed her. Vegeta's image appeared in her mind. She couldn't find it anywhere in herself to kiss him back so she broke away immediately so he wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, and that wonderful lunch. And, uh, thanks for actually remembering something so small." She opened her door and looked through the window.  
  
"I've changed for you Bulma. No longer will you see that old slob I used to be," he smiled. "Call me soon."  
  
"Bye, Yamucha." She turned and walked to the door.  
  
As she walked inside, she spotted Vegeta sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He watched her carefully as she did the same when she passed him.  
  
"What?" she said while she grabbed a glass and opened the fridge. As she poured the water Vegeta walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She took a huge gulp and leaned into him. She held the chilled glass close as she let it slide down to her chest.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm so confused." She walked out the back door. He unconsciously followed her out the back door.  
  
"So am I." He sat down. Bulma sat down and put her hand on his lap.  
  
"Yamucha is being so true to me, it seems as though he's not the same person."  
  
"Would you prefer it if he was cheating again?" he said as she leaned her head in the crook in his neck.  
  
"No, but that's all I'm used to... it's just odd. But now that you've come into my life..." she squeezed his thigh.  
  
"I've kinda been around longer than that..." he mumbled.  
  
"You're such a smart ass!" Bulma pinched him. He winced a little and smirked at her. "You haven't been around like... this before." A while past while they just sat there. Bulma got up and strattled him. She used both of her hands to play with the hem of his shirt.  
  
"So what are you confused about?" she confided. She let her hands slide down to his stomach, he slowly inhaled at her touch.  
  
"You," he said in a deep voice. She looked at him surprised and arched her brow.  
  
"What about me?" She didn't know whether what he was about to say was good or bad.  
  
"Everything. You tease me, you make me think you need me, then you run to that weak human of yours." He looked away.  
  
"Is that what you think I'm doing? I'm sorry, it's just..." She looked away. "I never felt this way about someone. But, you see, that part isn't irregular to me. The odd part is that I fell for you. I know... I don't know how to put this," Bulma said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"No, tell me what you're thinking," he confided and made her look at him again.  
  
::Maybe I should tell him that I feel the same ::  
::I don't wanna play no game ::  
  
"I don't want to be hurt anymore Vegeta, I don't think I can take it anymore. Honestly, I don't know why I'm still with Yamucha. And why are you still listening to me mumble?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked in her crystalline eyes. She stared back at him and felt trapped, but she liked this feeling.   
  
::More than just physical, deeper than spiritual ::  
::His ways are powerful, irrisistable to me... ::  
  
If he could have the patience to listen to her now, there had to be so much more to him, much deeper than humanly possible. As she stared at him, she wondered if this was the same Vegeta that tried to destroy the earth years ago. Everything about him was so intriguing to her. Not only his looks, but mainly his dispostion. He had a way of being hard and untouchable on the outside, but she knew that there was much more than that. On the inside...  
  
"I don't know what to expect from you. It's wierd, I don't know what you're up to. It's so contrary to me, and I love it," she grinned.  
  
"I have my ways," he smiled. That was the first time she saw him genuinely smile, she felt herself disolve. Even though she sees everyone smile, it just suited him so much better than that mean frown of his.   
  
She leaned toward him, but her conscience attacked her again. Was this right? Everytime she was with Yamucha, she felt that wasn't right either. Were either of them meant for her? Her mind began asking questions a 100 miles an hour that she had no answer to. She wanted this to be right, but she didn't want to be like Yamucha. She looked over her choices and noticed something the moment his lips touched hers.  
  
All his life, he's pushed everyone away. He's so solemn and ornate, something different radiated from this man. All these years he's always kept to himself. ::Why me of all people? Dear Kami, this feels so right, but is it?:: she thought to herself. Once this man commited to someone, it was forever. Too bad Yamucha wasn't one of those people. Vegeta meant forever with no heartbreak or cheating; giving all he had to her. While she snapped back into reality and noticed he worked his way into her blouse. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit her lip.  
  
She noticed how brightly the star's luminescense was when she was truely happy. Every tender touch felt like the first time for both of them. Maybe it was different because she actually yearned for his touch, his body, and his soul. She slowly pushed him on his back.   
  
Vegeta reclined back and wondered if his pride was worth giving up for this human. He also wondered why her of all people. Why, if he was on Vegeta-sei, this would be strickly forbidden. His need for her was inexplicable, but no one was there to tell him what to do now. She was annoying in every way, childish even. But then he realized her positives. She was very mature when she needed to be, and she wasn't afraid of him. He glanced at her body, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as her personality. Definitely one of a kind. All those traits put together made up this almost perfect woman that was, dare he say... his.  
  
She began to unbutton her shirt further, and she thought about all her options. She had all these other men, why does she desire him so?  
  
"Is this what you want...... Bulma?" he said. She stopped her raid upon him and looked at him.  
  
"I've never been so certain in my life." She traced his hairline. He smirked in satisfaction, seeming he conquered something with that question.  
  
"Good, I'm not slowing down for you, human." She grinned and touched his lips.  
  
"I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you, saiyajin."  
  
"Give me your best shot," he tested. She "hmph-ed" and smiled. Vegeta was feeling something... different, he couldn't conceal it anymore. He flipped her over and gave a low chuckle. "Too slow."  
  
~***~***~  
  
The following morning, Bulma awoke snug in her bed, but alone. She sat up slowly and looked around for any sign of Vegeta, but sought none. Then she wondered if last night was for real, or just another dream that she had. It was much too vivid to be one of her dreams. From his first touch, she needed him, he was the one.  
  
::Don't try to tell me that he's not my type ::  
::To aide what I feel inside, it makes me weak with desire ::  
  
Now fully clothed, she stepped carefully down the stairs cautious about her wooziness. Bulma held her head, thinking of the last place she failed to look: the gravity room.  
  
He was levitating, blocking the endless blasts from the machines Dr. Briefs created. She opened the door and waltzed right in. The safety for the chamber kicked in, turning the gravity back to normal. Since he was using all his energy to stay afloat under 400 times gravity, he immediately hit the ceiling. She watched him fall to the ground.  
  
"What do you want woman?" growled a heavily injured Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning to you too." She frowned. "I need to clear something with you."  
  
"I do also." He rose to his feet. "You go first."  
  
"Okay, I need to know if you and I," she grabbed his hand. "you know, serious?"   
  
He winced at her words and jerked away from her.  
  
"That's part of my problem." He frowned and looked away. "We both know last night wasn't what either of us wanted. Yes, indeed it was fun, but you and I know we just needed to get away from reality," he explained harshly. Bulma's jaw dropped down as she gaped at him.  
  
"You can't be serious," she quivered. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Dead serious. Don't say that you honestly thought we stood a chance. Don't make this harder than it really is," he scorned. Bulma wanted nothing but to be with him, and he was turning his back on her. She dried her lonely tear and cleared her throat.  
  
"You're right. I was just vunerable and you just happen to be there. How could I be so blind?" she said toneless.  
  
"And I was just being a man, and you were my opportunity. What a coincidence," he shot back. Her eyes grew big and she slapped him. He winced and looked at her, showing no emotion.  
  
"A man? A MAN?!! I'm glad that you woke me from this little dream of mine. You better not bother coming back into my house again you worthless, two-timing, smug son of a bitch. And I'm disabling the gravity machine. It's too much on my bill anyways." She stomped away.  
  
"Smug?! Look at who's being smug! How's eliminating this machine helping you get over your temper tantrum?" he felt his cheek sting. She may be a weak human, but she packed a wallop.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, open your eyes. All this machine is doing is tearing you apart slowly. I haven't seen an improvement, other than that attitude of yours. You'll never become stronger than Goku, so why kill yourself trying?" she stung. "If that 'low soldier' can train without one, so can you."  
  
"You're penalizing me? You really don't care if these androids wipe out everyone do you? Don't you understand that I'm the only chance we have? You're just a bitter old bitch. Why don't you go back to the boy toy you just cheated on? What's it now, those who get played, play?" he glarred daggers.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta." She felt tears again.  
  
"You already did, or do you need to be reminded?" he smirked.  
  
"You know what?" she stopped at the doorway and slowly turned her head to him again, letting the stream of tears drop. "You go ahead and be this guy who shoves the last people who even remember him out of his life. In a couple of years while you're training, dying inside because you lost the one person who actually cared for you, don't come back to me. I'll have my happiness, so don't come back into my life unless it involves you apologizing," she calmly said and shut the door behind her.  
  
::So faithfully, holding tight in every dream ::  
::I thought our love would ever be ::  
  
She found herself in her room once again, feeling spiritually tired. Bulma thought, no, she knew he was the one for her, and she still hoped deeply that he still could be.  
  
::It's hard for you when your heart is opened up ::  
::To feelings that you never knew ::  
::Now thinking that you doubt I love you... ::  
  
She cried in her hands wondering what would have caused him to push her away with everyone else.  
  
::I'd give you anything, my heart, my soul ::  
::If I could pull you through ::  
::Just to find again the love we held so true ::  
  
Did he just use her? No, he couldn't have. His eyes showed her that. ::No one could fake the way that bastard screamed:: she smiled and choked. That's the only satisfaction she had now. So much compassion was shown that night, it made her sick. Was she crying because she needed Vegeta back or the fact that she cheated on Yamucha?  
  
The familiar sound chimed downstairs. Bulma drug herself to the door after a couple of rings. Yamucha stood there with his silly grin. She felt herself tremble before she fell in his arms. He had been so good to her and her raging hormones made her cheat on this good man. She was feeling so much guilt, no amount of apologizing could take back what she has done. Vegeta walked in the back door making them both look his way. He took a glance at them, wondering what that fool was doing at this household.   
  
"Um, lets step outside Yamucha..." she pushed him slightly. Closing the door behind her she crossed her arms. "So.."  
  
"Well, I stopped by because you haven't returned my calls." he held her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately..." she looked down. ::Busy cheating on you:: she thought.  
  
"I completely understand. Being a genius and the richest woman in the world has to sap your time. But I've come here for one reason." he dug in his pocket. Bula prepared herself for the worst. ::Two heartbreaks in one day, how nice....:: she thought.  
  
"That would be?" she replied toneless. He pulled out a marron velvet box and knelt on one knee.  
  
"I've given this a lot of thought," he opened the box and flashed the beautiful diamond ring inside. "I've changed my ways and I want to thank you for putting up with me until I settled down."  
  
Bulma gasped, covering her mouth at the ring's beauty. More tears piled at the back of her eyes as she touched what he was offering. To accept this meant never looking back to Vegeta again.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he looked anxiously at her. "It would be such an honor,"  
  
"Oh, Yamucha, I.... I, " she choked on her tears. "Of course I do," she cried. "I love you so much!!"  
  
Yamucha stood up and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you too," he started to cry also. This time he said it and meant it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Chi Chi! I have good news to tell you!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Let me guess... marriage?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, actually yes..."  
  
"Are you serious? Dear Kami! To whom?!" Chi Chi droped a whole five pound bag of rice unto the floor. Goku came inside when he heard his wife, then looked at all the rice on the floor.  
  
"To Yamucha. He proposed to me a couple hours ago. It took a while for it to sink in," she gossiped.  
  
"That's great Bulma!" Chi Chi cried. Goku cocked his head to the side to grasp what was going on.  
  
"What's great ChI Chi?" he asked. Bulma heard Chi Chi tell Goku of her news. He immediately took to phone from his wife.  
  
"Bulma??! Is that true?" Goku yelled over the phone. Bulma fell off her couch.  
  
"Yes it is. Can you believe it? After all these years, Yamucha and I are finally settling down!" she sighed. Goku was thinking otherwise, not that he wasn't happy for his two best friends. He remembered the new flash from Mira Trunks. This wedding couldn't continue or he'll never be born.  
  
"Yeah, great. Well, don't be a stranger," he laughed.  
  
"Thanks, get me loud mouth okay?" she laughed also.  
  
"Okay, here she is. Bye Bulma." He gave Chi Chi the phone.  
  
"So, do you have any plans?"  
  
"I called to ask you to be the maid of honor. I promise not to make the dresses look too bad."  
  
"Thank you! I'd be delighted to." She finished picking up the rice. "Come on over and we'll plan this thing out, alright?"  
  
"Sure, I'll call you later then."  
  
"Okay. Oh I can 't believe I get to help plan a wedding! I just love..." Bulma hung up on her and sighed. These would be the longest couple of months to come.  
  
~***~***~  
  
She was in the last stretch, counting down to her final day. She hadn't bothered to get a dress, Chi Chi insisted that she make one for her. Two days! She was happy, the happiest she's ever been in her whole life, but one questions lingered in her mind. What about Vegeta?  
  
During the last couple of months he's kept his distance, but they still had their verbal spars, now worse than ever. Every single arguement would resort back to ::that:: night. She honestly didn't find any flaws, but she had to nit pick to keep up with his insults. Bulma wished that she could erase that night, but she didn't want to either. She never could have thought Vegeta would be capable of so much and she didn't want to let go of that knowledge.  
  
Bulma picked up a book and walked out to her balcony slowly. To get her mind off of all her stress, she sat on the railing and opened the book. As much as she tried to get into the drama the book posed, she couldn't concentrate. She sighed and slumped against the wall. The cool night breeze soothed her a little, the bright orange horizon tinting everything a tangerine nuance. She glanced up to see a couple walk by, they held hands, laughed and kissed. She smiled and closed her eyes once again. While she thought, she heard a footstep next to her.   
  
Bulma barely lifted her head to just set eyes upon the saiyajin Prince.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm under too much anxiety to mess with you," she grumbled. He knelt down by her and looked at the sunset. "And the nerve, coming up to my room," she started. Vegeta placed a finger on her lips that quickly silenced her.  
  
"Enough of that," he said. She inhaled deeply and looked away.  
  
"What do you want? I know you didn't come up here to look at me," she fumed. She was naturally still mad at him. "Did you forget what I told you? Don't even speak to me unless you...."  
  
"That's what I'm here for!" he bellowed. She looked at him eagerly. "Woman, I need you. These past two months I've been living like a fool. I'm.... sorry for being such a jerk, it's just....I have no excuse the way I acted. That day after, you scared me with the whole idea of commitment." He grabbed her hand. She looked down, then back to his face again. Bulma tried to hide the shock she was feeling.  
  
::And as every night goes by ::  
::With every lonely tear I cry, it's so clear to me ::  
::I knew you'd find my soul ::  
  
"I am truely sorry for the hell I've put you through. I'm ready to finally love someone. Bulma, I want you back." His expression lightened. She couldn't believe this. All those feelings she locked away came flooding back out. They connected in every way, not just physically.  
  
"Vegeta, I knew you were ready to love me when you first kissed me. Don't get me wrong Vegeta, I...." she paused. She looked into his eyes hoping to find some sort of answer to her problems. "You're too late!" she cried. He looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"I .. I don't understand..."  
  
"I gave you everything Vegeta, EVERYTHING!" she shouted. He knew exactly what she was going to say to him, he was surprised at her anger. "I gave you my heart, I would've done anything for you if you asked me to. I told you I couldn't manage any more heartache, and that's the only thing you've accomplished with me," she cried, wishing she could turn back time. "Yamucha proposed to me two months ago. What was I to say?! No, because I felt like cheating on you with a man I knew would never love me back?!"  
  
Vegeta's heart felt heavy, something he'd never felt before. He didn't answer, only looked hurtfully at the cement.  
  
"No Vegeta, the only thing I need from you is to wish me a happy marriage. I tried so hard to forgive you for what you've said, I really fought. I wanted you to love me back, I wanted us," she broke down. Bulma stood up and opened the sliding door to her room. Vegeta tried to follow her but she stopped him.  
  
"Please, don't make this harder than it really is," she shut the door in his face and slid the curtains shut. He stood there with the breath knocked out of him. Now he knew the hurt that he'd endured on her. The same words that he first told her echoed through his mind. Vegeta closed his eyes and let a few tears drop. He'd lost the one person he had ever loved, forever.  
  
~***~***~  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror with butterflies in her stomach. This was it, her big day. Bulma looked directly in her own light sky blue eyes. Her eyes examined her flawless face and slowly the rest of her body. She held out her arms so she could look at the beautiful gown Chi Chi made for her.  
  
Bulma could hear the crowd of people outside, especially Chi Chi. She was yelling about Goku eating the buffet dry. She rolled her eyes and looked back in the mirror. She's waited for this day for so long, and it was finally here. This was the ultimate commitment, even Yamucha was ready for it, but why wasn't she?  
  
"Bulma!" Her father bursted through the door.  
  
"Daddy! You made it! But I thought you had a conference to be at." She hugged him.  
  
"No conference is worth missing my baby's wedding." He took a step back. "My, how you've grown. Just the other day you and a twelve year old Goku were chasing the dragonballs," he reminisced. Bulma smiled. Then they heard the wedding march begin, and the wedding planner stood outside the door waving for them to come. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she hooked arms with her father.  
  
Everyone shifted their gazes to the bride and her father. As they took their steps one at a time, she felt like she was going to vomit. Her lovely white dress drug lightly across the ground with each step she took. Every movement she took made her dress sparkle against the light. She held onto her bouquet of flowers against her chest tightly as she looked at her soon to be husband. Suppressing her tears, she made her final steps up to Yamucha. She kissed her father's cheek and stood up straight. The priest nodded.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," he began. He started to read passages from the Bible. She could hear whispers and cries from the audience. Bulma looked around the church, observing every detail. This was her dream, but why was she feeling so unsatisfied?  
  
"Bulma?" Yamucha asked. She whipped her head back to the ceremony.  
  
"The rings Miss Briefs?" the priest asked. Time seemed to fly.  
  
"Oh yes," she nervously smiled. She motioned the flower girl up. The little girl placed a ring in her hand and one in Yamucha's.  
  
"Very good. Now Bulma Briefs, repeat after me: I Bulma,"  
  
"I Bulma.." she repeated.  
  
"Wed thee Yamucha,"  
  
"Wed thee Yamucha," she repeated again. As he told her what to say, she placed the ring on his finger. Yamucha repeated the same procedure and put the ring on her ring finger. Soon enough he was saying "I do," and everyone was waiting for her answer.  
  
"I- I do.." she barely said. The priest smiled. There, the worst was over...  
  
"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Bulma had a worried look on her face, hoping someone would object. As she thought about her situation, she wasn't having the jitters, she really didn't want this. Her mind screamed ceaselessly for her to shout at the top of her lungs, to say she didn't want this.  
  
"All right, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you..." he said slowly.  
  
A huge ki blast hit the church doors, forcing them open. When all the debris settled and dust cleared, Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed. Bulma felt a sudden rush of relief come over her.  
  
"I have an objection," he smirked. Yamucha turned to the unexpected visitor and flared with rage. A woman in a slinky red dress stood in the audience also.  
  
"So do I!" she shouted. "How dare you let it get this far Yamucha!"  
  
Bulma looked at him, but she felt no hurt. She knew him being faithful wasn't his genre. Yamucha looked back at her just to see her looking at the prince.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever!" She picked up her dress and ran to him, her white heels tapping loudly . People gasped and cried to this unsual turn of events, Chi Chi fainted. As Vegeta picked her up and kissed her, Goku smiled. They did get together after all.  
  
"I thought so too." He dried her tears for her.  
  
"But how'd you find me?" She hugged him.  
  
"I looked for the weakest human on this planet," he smirked again.  
  
"I love you too," she both laughed and cried while she tightened her embrace. She blinked and turned back to Yamucha.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamucha, we just weren't meant to be together. We'd just make each other miserable. I'll always love you, even if it's not the way you wanted." She blew a kiss. He frowned with sorrow and ran after her.  
  
Vegeta, with Bulma in his arms, levitated above everyone and swooped out the door.  
  
::Oh baby, I need you to love me ::  
::For the rest of my life ::  
  
  
*the lyrics are off of Jessica Simpon's CD, "Irrisitable"   
  
  
  
So what you think? A little sappy I think, but I had fun writing it. I also think this is the best story I have ever written, whether that'd be good or bad. The story changed with my mood *it really fluctuated* but tell me what you think! R&R...... ^___^ 


End file.
